crusaders_of_the_lost_idolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Superhero Spring
Superhero Spring(SHS) is an event running from April 6th to 18th in 2016, from March 22nd to April 3rd in 2017, from April 12th to April 24th in 2018, and from March 28th to April 11th in 2019. =Event Description= 2016 The majestic city of Modern York is under attack from a host of super villains who want to subjugate the populace to their evil ways. The villains are in the process of recruiting all of the criminals, crooks, thieves and truant school kids to create an army to defeat your Crusaders. For this new event called 'Superhero Spring,' you're going to need some superhero back-up. Shine that signal into the sky from an oversized search light and use your mobile phone to contact the other hero (because it's easier). 2017 The world is in peril again! It seems to happen every year now. It's time for the Crusaders to pull on the spandex, give their friends or family lame excuses for leaving them suddenly, and save the world. 2018 The world is once again in peril - but it has never been as imperiled as this! Perhaps you'll be able to find a new, purple titanic ally to help you for this mighty battle? Superheroes, assemble! 2019 Ominous Voiceover: "The situation has never been more dire — certainly not last year, nor the previous two years before that. It's bad. Like, really, really bad. And, once again, it's up to the Crusaders to stop--" Deathpuddle: "BO-RING! Lets talk about me!" Ominous Voiceover: "--I was getting to that--" Deathpuddle: "News flash: nobody cares! About what you're saying, I mean. What they do care about, is who the next Crusader is — and it's me, Deathpuddle!" Ominous Voiceover: "Aren't you just a ripoff of Dead--" Deathpuddle: "Shush, you! Okay, so players, I'm coming to the game as part of Superhero Spring 4, the latest Tier 4 Event coming to Crusaders of the Lost Idols. I'll be joining the company of such copyright infringing Event Crusaders as The Bat Billionaire, The Metal Soldierette, Arachnobuddy, Foresight, and Thoonoose — and just in time for Endgame, to boot! The party stops and I take off on April 9th at noon PDT, so be sure to unlock me and get all my stuff before then!" =New Crusaders= Tier 1 The Bat Billionaire Bat Billionaire is the mega-rich industrialist and notorious playboy who had a rather traumatic encounter with a rubber bat at Halloween. The life-changing event saw him adopt an alter ego as a mask-wearing vigilante who stalks cocktail parties and well-lit inner urban locations around Modern York to fight crime. Once in your party Bat Billionaire has some special abilities on his designer utility belt. For one thing, when you buy his level 75 update, all adjacent Crusaders get a temporary 50% DPS boost every time you use an active ability. Another unique skill kicks in at level 150 when he unlocks the upgrade Deep Menacing Voice where-after all Crusaders affected by Alchemy take 50% less damage for it's duration. The Metal Soldierette Metal Soldierette is a genius, billionaire, playgirl, philanthropist whose penchant for technology is matched only by her desire to use it to bash evil-doers. Metal Soldierette is your new option for a tank. When unlocked at level 25, her DPS increases by 400% when she's placed at the front of the formation. At level 75 she gains the ability to self heal herself for absurd amounts, but she will eventually get overwhelmed without help from your other Crusaders. Tier 2 Arachnobuddy The first of the two new Tier 2 Crusaders is Arachnobuddy, a superhero imbued with superhuman spider-inspired powers. His alter ego teenager Paul Potter lives with his uncle Matt after a luchador savagely killed his aunt, Gwen. At level 50, his ability Web Blast shoots out a web projectile at a random enemy every five seconds dealing 200% of Global DPS. Collect equipment for Arachnobuddy to increase the number of webs he fires. At level 400, Arachnobuddy unlocks Stick Webbing where Web Blasts stuns affected targets for one second (but doesn't stack if multiple blasts hit the same target). Foresight Foresight is a new lifeform created by melding the power of an Unlimited Stone, one of the greatest sources of power in the Crusader universe, and an indestructible material called Reverbrium. At level 100, Foresight unlocks Playing Favorites, an ability that heals individual targets for 20% of max health per second. It heals humans if more humans are adjacent to Foresight than non-humans, or it will heal non-humans if more non-humans are adjacent to Foresight. In the end, if there are an equal number of humans and non-humans it doesn't heal anyone. At level 400 Foresight's Supernatural ability increases Supernatural Crusaders' DPS +50%. Tier 3 Thoonoose Thoonoose is no stranger to doing damage with his enormous golden gauntlet. He is an almost titanic damage dealer, and a badass blue-clad purple alien to boot! At level 100, Cosmic Gem will turn accumulated monster kills into gems that increase DPS. At level 800, Snap lets him trade in those gems and 200 more kills for immediate level completion, wiping out all enemies on the spot! Tier 4 Deathpuddle Deathpuddle: "Are you wondering how good I am? Of course you are. Spoiler alert: I am awesome at everything — assuming you want everything to die, that is. I'm a killer of things. I get better at killing things with most of my upgrades. And, if you do somehow manage to get me killed, don't worry! Death is only temporary and I come back BETTER THAN EVER. Seriously, I'm the best. Buy me!" =Tier 1 Objectives= Comic Books to start :* The Bat Billionaire takes up a slot :* The Jester occasionally attacks your formation |Reward T1 = The Bat Billionaire swaps with Merci, the Mad Wizard |Notes T1 = The Jester has 4.5x the usual health, but gives twice as much gold when defeated. }} Comic Books to start :* The Metal Soldierette takes up a slot :* The Metal Soldierette's battle-suit is damaged and occasionally overloads, reducing the DPS of adjacent Crusaders |Reward T1 = The Metal Soldierette swaps with Sarah, the Collector |Notes T1 = The DPS reduction is 50% }} Comic Books to start :* Must have 500 :* Some formation slots have increased DPS, and some have lowered DPS :* The affected formation slots swap periodically |Reward T1 = Tier 1 Jeweled Superhero Chest }} Comic Books to start :* Must have 1000 :* Most of the back formation slots are taken up by the Billionairemobile |Reward T1 = Tier 1 Jeweled Superhero Chest }} Comic Books to start :* Must have 1500 :* Enemy battle-suits attack your formation. They're very hardy! |Reward T1 = Tier 1 Jeweled Superhero Chest |Notes T1 = The battle suits, which do not attack on boss levels, have 35x normal health, move faster, and deal 4x damage. }} Comic Books to start :* A random Chest is awarded upon reset |Reward T1 = A Silver Superhero Chest with a chance to upgrade to a Jeweled Superhero Chest }} =Tier 2 Objectives= Comic Books to start :* Arachnobuddy takes up a slot :* Every 5 seconds, Arachnobuddy shoots one of your Crusaders with a web blast, damaging them for 50% of their Max Health |Reward T1 = Arachnobuddy swaps with Jim the Lumberjack }} Comic Books to start :* Foresight takes up a slot :* If there are more (or the same number) of Human Crusaders adjacent to Foresight as there are non-Humans, Foresight debuffs all Human Crusaders by 50% (or vice-versa) :* If there are more (or the same number) of Male Crusaders adjacent to Foresight as there are Females, Foresight debuffs all Male Crusaders by 50% (or vice-versa) :* Foresight's Human/non-Human and Male/Female buffs stack with each other |Reward T1 = Foresight swaps with Khouri, the Witch Doctor | Notes T1 = Foresights debuffs stack additively, and also apply at equal numbers of female/male and human/animal crusaders. Therefore, at least one crusader must be placed next to Foresight, or all crusaders will get both debuffs for -100% DPS,. }} Comic Books to start :* Must have 5,000+ :* Only Superhero and Supernatural Crusaders can be used (plus The Bushwhacker and Nate Dragon) |Reward T1 = Tier 2 Jeweled Superhero Chest |Notes T1 = Available crusaders include all Supernatural crusaders, The Metal Soldierette, The Bat Billionaire, and Arachnobuddy. }} Comic Books to start :* Must have 7,500+ :* One Sidekick reduces adjacent Crusaders' DPS by 50% :* One Sidekick reduces Gold found by 10% per adjacent Crusader :* One Sidekick blocks the Formation Abilities of adjacent Crusaders |Reward T1 = Tier 2 Jeweled Superhero Chest }} Comic Books to start :* Must have 10,000+ :* Several different Super Villians with ingenious debuffs attack your Formation |Reward T1 = Tier 2 Jeweled Superhero Chest |Notes T1 = The villains, which do not appear during boss levels, are damage capped and include: * Blue Skull - reduces global DPS by 50% (survives at least 5 seconds) * General Xot - reduces Gold find by 100% (survives at least 5 seconds) * The Jester - ranged attacks at front line (survives at least 5 seconds) * Ubertos - tougher (survives at least 10 seconds) }} =Tier 3 Objectives= Comic Books to start :* Thoonoose takes up a slot in the formation :* Every 15 seconds, Thoonoose snaps his fingers, killing a random Crusader |Reward T1 = Thoonoose swaps with Chef Casey }} Comic Books to start :* Must have 25,000 to start :* Only Thoonoose, Nate, Khouri, and Alien Crusaders can be used :* Crusaders adjacent to Thoonoose increase monster spawn speed by 25% |Reward T1 = Tier 3 Superhero Jeweled Chest |Notes T1 = The only available crusaders are }} Comic Books to start :* Must have 50,000 to start :* Half of the bench slots are disabled |Reward T1 = Tier 3 Superhero Jeweled Chest |Notes T1 = The unusable Crusaders are 'sleeping', not locked, and Reset the World can still be used normally. Available crusaders: }} Comic Books to start :* Must have 75,000 to start :* Aliens attack the formation at random :* Occasionally, Thoonoose's evil brother, Thinoose, attacks the formation :* While Thinoose is present, the aliens move much faster and deal way more damage |Reward T1 = Tier 3 Superhero Jeweled Chest |Notes T1 = The invaders are damage-capped, lasting at least 2 seconds, while Thinoose will survive at least 10 seconds. }} Comic Books to start :* Must have 100,000 to start :* Rex the Wrestler takes up a slot in the formation :* Rex increases Global DPS by 100% for each Crusader from the Gardeners of the Galaxy event :* Rex moves every 25 areas |Reward T1 = Tier 3 Superhero Jeweled Chest }} =Tier 4 Objectives= Comic Books to start :* Deathpuddle takes up a slot in the formation :* Deathpuddle damages Crusaders for 5% of their health every second :* Deathpuddle shoots a random Crusader every 15 seconds, killing them instantly |Reward T1 = Deathpuddle swaps with Wrena the Fair }} Comic Books to start :* Death occupies a slot in the formation :* Once per area, Death kills two random Crusaders |Reward T1 = Tier 4 Superhero Jeweled Chest }} Comic Books to start :* Only Deathpuddle and Healer Crusaders may be used |Reward T1 = Tier 4 Superhero Jeweled Chest |Notes T1 = The available crusaders are: }} Comic Books to start :* Minions of Thoonoose occupy several slots in the formation :* When Thoonoose is in the middle slot, your DPS is boosted for every other Crusader from Superhero Spring and Gardeners of the Galaxy |Reward T1 = Tier 4 Superhero Jeweled Chest }} Comic Books to start :* Ordinary citizens take up slots in the formation :* Only Superhero Crusaders, Nate Dragon, and The Bushwhacker may be used |Reward T1 = Tier 4 Superhero Jeweled Chest |Notes T1 = The available crusaders are: }} =Achievements= Tier 1 Recruit The Bat Billionaire Unlock The Bat Billionaire by completing the respective objective. Recruit The Metal Soldierette Unlock The Metal Soldierette by completing the respective objective. Holy Loot, Bat Billionaire Get a piece of equipment in all three slots of The Bat Billionaire. The Latest Upgrades Get a piece of equipment in all three slots of The Metal Soldierette. You Da Real Superhero Spend 16,500 Comic Books starting objectives in the "Superhero" campaign. Comic Books spent on purchasing chests don't count! Crossover Story Have The Bat Billionaire buff The Metal Soldierette's DPS with "Sidekicks" while The Metal Soldierette is tanking at least 15 enemies. Tier 2 Recruit Arachnobuddy Unlock Arachnobuddy by completing the respective objective. Recruit Foresight Unlock Foresight by completing the respective objective. Arachno-suit Get a piece of equipment in all three slots of Arachnobuddy. Costume Prediction Get a piece of equipment in all three slots of Foresight. All In Mint Condition Spend 33,000 Comic Books starting objectives in the "Superhero" campaign. Comic Books spent on purchasing chests don't count! Many Visions Keep adjusting your Formation until Foresight has had their maximum buff on all 4 combinations of Crusaders: Human Males, non-Human Males, Human Females, and non-Human Females. Tier 3 Recruit Thoonoose Unlock Thoonoose by completing the respective objective. Gear Thoonoose Get a piece of equipment for all three slots of Thoonoose. That's It, Then Complete all Superhero Spring Tier 3 Objectives. I Hope They Remember You Beat area 900 in Superhero Spring Free Play. Snap! Kill at least 50 monsters at once with Thoonoose's Snap ability. Comic Relief Spend 50,000 Comic Books starting objectives in the "Superhero Spring" campaign. Comic Books spent on purchasing chests don't count! Tier 4 Recruit Deathpuddle Recruit Deathpuddle by completing the respective objective. Mercenary Stockpile Get a piece of equipment for all three slots of Deathpuddle. Haven't We Seen This Before? Complete all Superhero Spring Tier 4 Objectives. The 12th End Credit Scene Beat area 1200 in Superhero Spring Free Play. Make it Rain... Blood! Stack up Deathpuddle's "Amped Up" ability to its maximum amount. Why Yes, I Do Have a First Edition Spend 75,000 Comic Books starting objectives in the "Superhero Spring" campaign. Comic Books spent on purchasing chests don't count! =Walkthrough= Category:Campaigns Category:Events Category:Superhero Spring Category:Super-U Formation